The invention relates to acoustic detection devices, and more particularly, to an anti-torpedo detection system intended to be towed behind a ship and to provide information concerning a stern torpedo attack.
A torpedo attack from the stern, or from any other direction such that the torpedo trajectory causes it to curve around and approach from the stern, is very difficult to discern or negate. Most shipboard sonars have difficulty detecting torpedoes under any condition, and usually fail in the stern region because of the high self-noise field in that direction.
Existing towed devices are designed to acoustically lure torpedoes. However, with the existing state of the art, a torpedo attack from the stern has an undesirably high probability of success. Hence, it is desirable to provide a stern defense system that detects the presence and trajectory of a stern torpedo attack so that timely and effective countermeasures can be employed to neutralize the threat.